Existing crank design makes raising and lowering a trailer difficult to perform. With a metal collar and a metal handle that is crimped together as is frequently done, these cranks catch as they are rotated, making it hard to turn them properly since it is important that the handle portion spin freely. All of these deficiencies create a time consuming, labor-intensive process.
Thus it would be advantageous if there were a tool that would operate more efficiently that the presently used cranks.